Black and White Moons
by Bewinha
Summary: You're my light, you're my life. You're the reason why I'm alive and I swear, the day I stop loving you is the day I'm no longer living." Sapphire somehow finds himself alive and in Kristal Tokyo looking at the eyes of a beautiful stranger.
1. Chapter 1

The only character I own is Seri.

Black and White Moons

1

- What do you think about this one, Seri? - asked Small Lady, looking at her younger sister. 

Yes. Younger sister. The second heir to the throne of Kristal Tokyo. They had nine years of difference between them, but were very close none the less. Unlike her older sister, you could easily tell that she was Serenity and Endymion's daughter. Seri (short for Serenity) had midnight blue eyes and her father's shiny black hair. She wore it in the family's hair stile, pretty much like her mothers but had a few loose strands adorning her beautiful face.

Seri was the exact opposite of her sister. While Small Lady had always loved the court life, Seri despised it with all her heart. She hated public events and had a gigantic fear for speeches. Had the best education and behavior but wished with all her being to be able to say what was on her mind and put on just some big t-shirt if she felt like it. Hated to be forced to train, and specially, she hated the fact that everyone expected her to be, at least, as good as her mother and sister.

The fact was… she couldn't. She had the power but, until now, she was never able to unleash it. No one had said a word about it, but she new all of them wondered the same…. Was there something wrong with her?

- That one is fine…. Just like the other twelve ones. - she replied with a smirk.

- You don't understand. - said Small Lady, looking herself in the mirror. - Tonight Helios is going to officially ask my hand in marriage to mom and dad. I have to be perfect.

- Well, it was about time! I was starting to think you would have to wait for another life to marry the guy. And you always look disgustingly perfect. You were born like that, so don't even try to improve what can't be improved.

- Have I already told you, you're my favorite sister?

- I'm your only sister. - Seri said, rolling her eyes.

- Ok. I'm almost done. Just have to decide between this four. - she said picking up the dresses. - Come on, now… which one?

Seri sighted and looked at the dresses. They were all fine by her. "Better hurry up, I don't want to stay here all day."

- That one. It makes you look thinner.

- You think so?… I don't know. I kind of liked this one best.

- Then wear that one! - exasperated Seri.

Small Lady switched looks between the first too dresses, trying to decide. Finally her eyes landed on the third one and she smiled.

- I'll wear this one! - she chanted happily, dropping the other dresses on the floor.

- Good. Now I can have my life back. - Seri replied teasingly. - … Wait a minute!… Isn't that, the first dress you tried on?

- Yes, it is.

- You're actually telling me that, too hours and twelve dresses lather, your choosing the first one?

- Yes.

- Couldn't you have decided that in the beginning?

- Of course not!

………………………………...

So, this is it! Give me reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, second chapter!

... Okay, fine, I only own Seri!

2

- God, how I hate my life! - whispered Seri.

She had just come from the horrid diner. How she hated it. Everyone chattering about their perfect lives and their perfect planes.

Everybody was overjoyed when Helios popped the question. The king and queen, of course, gave their consentient. Very soon there would be another weeding. Tomorrow, all the planet would be talking about it. The first princess was engaged and so the future of the royal family was surely looking bright.

She was very happy for her sister. Really, she was. But now that she was going to marry, a hole lot of attention was going to be turned to her. "And that sucks"

People were going to start wondering about her personal life (more specifically, her love life)and she didn't want that. Her love life was a disaster! Her mother had found the love of her life when she was fourteen and her sister when she was nine! She had seventeen and so far, the only male that showed the slightest bit of interest in her was her father (not in that way, you pervs). That couldn't be promising. She didn't exactly had a private life, so have a private someone was impossible. Besides if they'd approach her it would, obviously, be by interest.

She went to her balcony and gazed at the moon. What would it be, to live in there? What would it be, to be there? To have lived there? Far away from everything else. Could she really belong to something so beautiful? Yes. She could feel it inside of her. There was no denying it. She closed her eyes…. The energy, running through her body and making her feel warm and at peace. Like she was being transported. She felt light and like she was floating. At ease with her own skin. At ease with that sensation; that energy. Calm and serene.

When Seri opened her eyes, she was greeted with another sigh. She was no longer looking at the moon. Instead, all that she could see was blackness. She was surrounded by darkness. Nothing but darkness, no matter where she looked at. Strangely, she didn't feel frightened. It looked like the darkness was calling her. Something was calling for her. "That has got to be the silliest thought you have had all day."

Who or what could possibly be calling for her, her above all.

Suddenly, the crescent moon on her forehead started to glow with such intensity that made a halo around her, making her the only light in all the immense blackness. Seri felled in a trance immediately and started walking forward. She walked for quite a wile, unconsciously knowing the way she was supposed to go, the call more and more powerful every step she took and every step she took her crescent moon shined a bit more, until she reached a spot illuminated by light. Under the spotlight was some kind of coffin made of Kristal. It had millions of small sapphires adorning it. The unconscious girl approached the monument and if she'd have been awake, she would have seen a young man, about her age, laid there peacefully. She raised her left arm and when her hand touched the coffin a huge amount of energy released itself from within her and covered everything.

"My head hurts."

That was the first thing that came to Seri's mind.

"What happened?"

Her head hurt so much, she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. Well, she was lying on something soft and warm, so she doubted she would still be on that place. Then she began to listen to a steady sound. It was somehow comforting and terribly familiar. She focused on it. Tudum,… tudum,… tudum… It was a heart. She was listening to a heart……. Then that meant she was on top of someone!

Seri forced herself to open her eyes. When she did it, she closed them again almost immediately. She was in her room again, that was for sure, and the goddamn lights were still on.

"Maybe it was just a dream. Yea and how do you explain the body under yourself?"

That reminded her that she needed to get up, so this time slower, she opened her eyes. She was near the balcony. Carefully she lifted herself and looked at the person. What she saw made her blush and fall backwards. It was a man! A man with hair the color of her eyes. He was dressed in dark blue also and by the cloths she would guess he was high in status. When her eyes returned to his face something caught her attention. It was a crescent moon on his forehead. His was black and it was turned backwards. Seri blinked. She didn't knew there were more people who had crescent moons on the forehead, besides the royal family. Her curiosity got the best of her and she crawled to him. She neared her face to his and got a better look.

"Yup. No doubts in there. It's a moon alright."

Then she let her eyes wonder and examined his face more detailed. He was extremely handsome. Had gentle and gracious features. His nose possessed a graceful curve and his lips were thin but very well designed. And his eyes were… closed. Seri sighted.

- How am I supposed to explain this? - she said resting her forehead in his.

That's when his eyes opened.

So, what do you think? I want to know so, please review, tell me what you think so far and what you think of Seri so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter! I hope that you are liking this story as much as I.

Only Seri is myne!

3

Sapphire.

That was the first word that came to her mind when she saw those eyes. They were the exact same color of those precious gemstones. But behind that beautiful color, she could see so much more. Confusion, pain, suffering but most of all, loneliness. All in two beautiful eyes. Only when she saw a tear fall on his cheek, did Seri realized she was crying.

- I'm, I'm sorry. - she said, removing herself from him.

- Who are you? - he said, lifting a hand and wiping her tear. - And where am I?

- You're at the Palace, in Kristal Tokyo.

- Kristal Tokyo?… Are you sure? - his face showed disbelief.

- Yes. - she assured him.

- How is that possible? - he said trying to get up.

- What do you mean? Here, let me help. - He was failing miserably so she put one of his arms over her shoulder and helped him lift up.

- Tank you. What's your name? - he said, giving her a flipside smile.

- You can call me Seri. - she answered blushing. Then she saw his eyes traveling to her forehead. And his smile disappeared.

- You're from the white moon. - it was a statement, not a question. He looked her from head to toe. - Who are you? - this time the question was less friendlier.

- I'm princess Serenity.

- … Weren't you blonde? - he asked raising an eyebrow.

- Oh, you're mistaking me for my mother. Neo Queen Serenity, right?

- So… you're her daughter? Wasn't that Small Lady?

- She's my older sister.

- … I see. - he looked around and his gaze stopped at the balcony. - Are we really in Crystal Tokyo? Can you take me there, please?

The too walked to the balcony and the young man observed the city, marveled. It looked like he was seeing it for the first time. His eyes traveled everywhere, absorbing everything he could, memorizing every single thing, the buildings, the streets, the lights, and finally, the moon. Come to think of it, she didn't know were he came from. Hell, she didn't knew anything about him. He could be an outlaw, for all she knew. And how the hell did he ended up in her room? Scratch that, how the hell did she ended up on top of him in her room?

- Um… excuse me… could I ask your name?

- It's Sapphire. - he answered without breaking his gaze.

"No kidding."

- Where are you from? - he finally looked at her. With a serious expression. - I mean,… I don't mean to intrude. It's just that, well, I don't know you and I have no idea how you got here.

- I don't know either………. All I know is that I was supposed to be dead.

- What?! Why?

- … Long story. I should probably go talk to your mother.

- Well, yes. I suppose so…. Although, I have no idea how I'm going to explain this to her. I mean, I don't know how to explain this to myself so what makes me think I'm able to explain it to my mother!

Precisely in that moment, the queen, the king and most of the scouts stormed into the room.

...

So far only one person reviewd. I hope it isn't because no one likes the story. I tried to be original so pleeeeaaaaaase review!!


	4. Chapter 4

To all of you who asked me not to quit on this story, rest assure, I do not intend to do it.

Tank You all for the encouraging reviews!

4

- Seri, get away from him, immediately! - shouted Endymion.

- Why? - she asked, looking at all that commotion. All the senshi were ready to unleash their attacks. Her mother was frightened and her father,… her father, she had never seen him like this. She looked at Sapphire and her father again. - Why? - she repeated.

- Because he's the enemy! - said sailor mars.

- What's going on? - asked Small Lady, entering the room followed by Helios. - Oh my gosh, Seri! What are you doing? Get away from him!

"The enemy? That's ridiculous! If he wanted to attack me, he would've done it long ago, when he had the chance."

She looked at him again. He was gazing everyone with a look that was certainly not friendly. But her instinct wasn't telling her to run, quite the contrary.

- Please, don't hurt my daughter. - said the queen, looking pleadingly to the young man. - She doesn't know anything.

"What does she mean by that?"

- You can relax, you're majesty. The only reason why I'm holding onto your daughter is because I'm too weak to stand for myself.

- You actually expect us to believe that? - said Jupiter.

- It's true! And why are you all like this? What's going on and how did you know…?

- He's from the Black Moon. - clarified Mercury.

- The Black Moon?

- We never told you about it, because they were supposed to be all dead! - the king continued looking frighteningly at Sapphire.

- I don't mean any harm to you. - he stated.

- Seri, please get away from him. - begged her sister.

- Didn't you just heard him?

- He and his family kidnapped me and tried to kill us all!

- That is not true! - he suddenly stood to all his high and took a step front. That made all the sailors form a shield in front of the kings. - We never meant to kill you! That was Wiseman's plan! - he took another step out of Seri's arms. - We… We just wanted a place to live! - another step. - All we ever wanted was a place to live! - he looked directly at queen Serenity. - A place you never gave us! The place you took from us! - he was about to take another step, and the scouts were ready to attack if he did so, when he lost consciousness.


End file.
